The principal use of such electrical switches is for an electric power tool. These electric power tools may be angle grinders, power drills, sanders, saws, planes or the like.
Known from DE 44 37 020 A1 is an electrical switch having a contact system that can be switched between an off position and an on position. The switch additionally has a movable actuating means for switching the contact system. It has been found that, in the case of failure and subsequent restoration of the voltage supply, a switched-on electric power tool in which such a switch is used may start up again in an unintended manner and/or when unattended. This may result in hazardous situations for the user of the electric power tool. In particular, there is the risk of such a re-start if the electric power tool is provided with a device for locking the actuating means in the on position of the contact system.